Many of today's communication systems, such as third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and fifth generation (5G) mobile phone networks, exchange data and other information using one or more complex signaling and/or messaging protocols. One of the goals of these communication systems is the reliable and accurate exchange of data between base stations and user equipment (UE). For example, protocols using hybrid automatic repeat requests (HARQ) use combinations of error-detecting codes and/or error correcting codes to determine when messages contain errors and to automate the correction of the errors without having to retransmit the messages. To support error detection and/or correction, HARQ introduces overhead into the communication system that may reduce the efficiency in the use of the communication channels.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for increasing the efficiency of communications, such as by reducing the round trip time between the transmitting of a message and a corresponding acknowledgement of that message.